Shatter to Pieces
by blacknitdragon
Summary: Many lies have been centered around Rin since the day of his birth, but now that the secrets have been revealed how will he be able to take it? Rin is now more determined than ever to find his true calling even if that means losing his life.
1. Beginning of life

**Title**: Shatter to Pieces

**Fandom**: Blue exorcist

**Rating**: T/15+ (the rating may change due to later chapters)

**Genre**: supernatural

**Summary**: Many lies have been centered around Rin since the day of his birth, but now that the secrets have been revealed how will he be able to take it? Rin is now more determined than ever to find his true calling even if that means losing his life.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blue Exorcist nor its character, though there are a few characters in this story that I do own and the three that are in this chapter are based off my friends who can be a pain but are very protective and sometimes we do things like they do

**Warning**: there is a lot of language and violence, and there may be some missed spelled words and context

* * *

_**Chapter One: Beginning of life**_

* * *

_Blood… Emptiness… Death…_

_This was all I felt and knew_

_But for some reason you stir_

_Other emotions within me_

* * *

"_What's this for?" asked the seven-year-old boy, taking hold of the small pendent that his foster father had placed around his neck, which was connected to a silver chain. The pendent had the shape of an oval and… was it him or did the pendent seem to glow a bright blue when he touched it, just as bright as his eyes. He didn't remember it glowing like that when Fujimoto had touched it._

_The boy looked back at his foster father from behind his black-blue bangs that fell over his eyes, watching as Fujimoto's eyes trained on the pendent that continued to glow in his hands. "That is to protect you from not only bad things but also from yourself, Rin," answered his foster father, now looking into his eyes._

"_Protect me?" questioned Rin, tilting his head slightly to the side. "But why would I need to be protected and from myself at that?"_

"_You'll see when you're older, Rin."_

….

Groaning a bit in utter annoyance, Okumura Rin tipped back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head of unruly black-blue locks of hair as he yawned. His yawn was so wide that tears had started to squeeze between his long lashes. He then let the chair's legs slam back onto all fours against the hard tiled floor, which had gained him a few glares from his classmates and also his teacher as he continued his reading to the class.

_When the hell do I get out of here?_ – groaned the fifteen-yea-old in his thoughts as his ice-blue eyes stared lazily at the clock at the front of the room, still with tears in his eyes caused by his yawn earlier. He hated the hour-hand clocks, it was so damn hard to tell where the hell they were pointing and it frustrated Rin to no end. He wished he could just look at his digital wrist watch, but that option went out the window when he recalled the fact it got broken in a fight the other day. And his foster father told him if he was caught with his cell phone out in class again, even if it was just to check the time, he would be in trouble, so that, too, was out of the question.

Leaning his upper body over his desk in a lazy manner, Rin crossed his arms on the surface of it and then decided to lay his head on his arms, using them as a pillow, as he looked out the window he sat next to. Going to school was hell in its self. He hated school; ever since he was a young child he had always hated school. He had no friend and nor did anyone want be his friends either, not that he cared. Nothing about school was fun. Not even those stupid fieldtrips or festivals; it was all stupid and a waste a time.

Maybe he was the only one that thought so, but that was how he felt. Rin couldn't understand what was so great about getting together and having fun with people who would soon forget you when they all went to high school; however, his baby twin brother, Yukio, thought otherwise. Yukio loved going to school and enjoyed its activities. Though they were twins, they complete opposites.

Good thing they were fraternal twins. It would've been weird seeing his mirror image walking around smiling and enjoying himself at school or any other event related to school. The very thought of Yukio being his identical twin sent a shiver through his body. It wasn't as though he didn't mind having a twin or anything, it was just that he didn't like the idea of having an identical twin, someone with his face, to be… well, like Yukio.

After what felt like an eternity the bell finally rung announcing the end of school, Rin tossed the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and pushed his way out the door of the classroom, wiping his eyes dry with the end of his jacket sleeve. Now he had to go pick up his brother from his class, hopefully he didn't run into track on the way.

Pulling out the ear-buds that were tucked through the collar of his black shirt, Rin placed them in his ears as he turned on his Ipod, and as he did that the song Filth in Beauty by The Gazette started to vibrate through his head. He loved this song, actually Rin loved a of Japanese rock music.

"Are you Okumura Rin-kun?"

Blinking back in surprise, Rin turned to face the owner of the voice, which so happened to be a girl who barely came up to his chest. She was pretty, he had to admit. Her hair was really long and full of curls of the color auburn. Rin didn't get to see what her eyes looked like for she was staring at the floor between her feet as she played with the hem of her skirt in a nervous manner.

"Do you need something?" he questioned, pulling out one of his ear-buds.

She then stood up straight and stared stared into Rin's eyes with her chocolate-brown orbs. "My name is… Rima and I… I…" Rin noticed how red her face was suddenly becoming. She was redder than any tomato he had ever seen. She then held out a pink envelop towards him. _Was this some kind of confession?_ "Can you please give this to you brother Yukio for me?" she yelled as she bowed her head.

This whole situation gave Rin the suddenly feeling to palm himself in the face, but what he did instead surprised not only the girl before him but even himself. He took the envelop from her hands as he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back in a shy manner, before turning to run off down the hallway to a group of girls who were waving at her.

"Just my luck to play errand boy," groaned Rin as he turned his back on the cheering group of girls, crumbling the envelop before he ended up tossing it in a near by trashcan. "Why do I always have to be in the middle of this kind of situation when it involves Yukio?" What the hell was he the fucking matchmaker or something? He hated being in the middle of things like this shit, but no matter what he did it always seemed like he would forever be involved.

It sure hell was a surprise, though, that any of those girls would approach him, even after knowing all those rumors about him getting into fights and running with gangs, thought the latter was somewhat of a lie. He guessed it was because they would do anything for their _love_ for his baby brother. It's not that Rin himself wasn't popular as well, he just wasn't into all that dating crap and plus people were too scared to approach him, and watch from afar.

Leaning back against the wall just outside of Yukio's classroom door with his arms crossed over his chest, Rin waited for his little brother as a glare adorned his handsome features. He mentally rolled his eyes at all the screaming and giggling females who were currently fawning over his brother as they stood in the doorway. Seriously, did they have to flirt with his baby brother in front of him? He was right there and ready to go, but no they had to continue on and on and on with their annoying advances.

Sighing in irritation, Rin glanced over toward his brother who was currents smiling at the group of girls. His smile for some reason irritated the hell out of the elder Okumura. Maybe it was because of that Rima chick putting him on the spot for her little confession act or maybe it was these annoying girls wasting his time. Whatever it was he hoped it would go away soon.

Then suddenly one of the girls in Yukio's group of fans smiled over at Rin, causing him to grin back at her. He didn't know why but when someone smiled at him, Rin made it his policy to smile back. It was something Fujimoto had taught him when he was a child, but who knew even to people Rin couldn't care less for he wound up smiling back at them. It must've ended up becoming a habit somewhere along the way of him growing up.

"Are you read to go, Nii-san?" smiled Yukio.

Rin scoffed in annoyance as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, before turning to leave, not even bothering to see if Yukio was following him. He knew his brother was behind him, and just by the footfalls that echoed behind him. Rin could somehow sense Yukio was there. He knew… he knew when Yukio was hurt or when he was upset. Rin somehow was able to know it all. It was weird, but Rin was able to sense all of these things for as long as he could remember.

But for some reason now, ever since Rin entered middle school, he was able to sense things about not only his twin brother but others around him, total strangers or classmates he was never around. It was always Yukio he thought he was able to feel these things from since they were twins and really close, but Rin was wrong. Yukio wasn't able to sense these things about Rin or anyone else, and yet the elder Okumura was able to and even with people had nothing to do with.

"Are you alright, Nii-san?"

"Huh?" questioned Rin, blinking back in surprise when he noticed Yukio standing in front of him waving his hand in front of his face, and that he was holding his pendent tightly in his closed fist, hiding the bright glow of it. He took a step back, before giving his brother a sheepish grin, dropping the pendent so it fell back against his chest as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I was spacing out for a second there."

Yukio raised a brow in question. "Nii-san, you've been spaced out throughout the whole walk home."

Rin then noticed that he was standing just outside the gate of the monastery, the place where he and Yukio were raised by Fujimoto Shiro. When did he… was he daydreaming? He didn't even remember leaving the school grounds.

Grinning at his brother, Rin threw his arms up in the air as he cheered, "I'm free!" which had caused Yukio to chuckle and a passing woman walking her dog to smile at the elder twin's cheerfulness. After twirling his brother so he was now facing the front gate of the church he placed his hands on Yukio's shoulder, Rin pushed his little brother towards the front door of their home.

"C'mon, let's hurry up, so I can make dinner! It will be anything you want since you did such a good job of making your Nii-san so very proud!"

Alright, alright," laughed Yukio.

….

Rin slowly pushed open the window to his and Yukio's room, trying to make as little noise as possible, and allowed the cold wind of fall to him, caressing his skin and hair. It was cool and brought a shiver through his body. He loved cold weather, another difference he and Yukio had. His twin hated the cold, though they were born in the season of winter.

Using the window sill as a support, Rin pushed his legs out of the opened window first. He was about to slid the rest of his body out and jump to the ground below, but then something stopped him. Something… a feeling of dread. Glancing back over his shoulder, Rin found himself staring at his young brother sleeping in his bed that was on the opposite side of the room from his own. He appeared fine, Rin knew otherwise. His brother was having some kind of struggle in his dreams.

_Why was that?_ – wondered Rin as he watched Yuko roll over onto his side, his back now facing the elder Okumura. Why was Yukio feeling like this? What was wrong with him?

Rin wanted to know the answer to all of his questions, but he knew that if he had tried to pry into his brother's business he would get mad. Yukio always got mad when Rin tried to pry through his feelings. That was one of the reasons why Yukio tried to lock away what he was feeling.

But with Rin's gift… his power… he was still able to sense that there was something wrong with his baby brother, though not always knowing the reason behind it.

He then shook his head as he tried to pull away from Yukio's conscience, and then slid his body down out the window, but instead of landing gracefully like he wanted Rin ended up falling face first into the rose bust below.

"Damn it," Rin groaned, pushing himself up away from the plant full of thorns and made his way out through the monastery's entrance gate. It wasn't his first time sneaking out. He did it all the time, even when he was little. No one knew, not even his old man, though Rin had the feeling that somehow Fujimoto did know about his late night activities. That old man knew practically everything, even when Rin lies. He was just so… well, Rin wasn't for sure what word he was looking for at that point anymore and sighed as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans after pulling up the collar of his leather jacket to block out the cold.

That old man knew practically everything, even when Rin lied. He was just… well, Rin didn't know the word he was looking for and sighed as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans after pulling up the collar of his leather jacket to block out the cold.

….

Leaning back against the stone wall of the alley with his arms crossed over his chest, Rin chuckled when he watched his friends gamble against one another as they sat in a circle before, and again after ten tires the youngest three had lost to the blond. Mahiro, however, was the unluckiest one of the group. And not just in gambling either.

"Why don't you give it up, Hiro," laughed Ruka as he took his winning from the two other players. The two other players, Aya and Reiji, looked as if they were frustrated to be loosing all of their money… again. And knowing those two they probably were pissed. "Damn, now I lost all my lunch money," cursed Aya as she combed her black hair back from her hazel eyes.

Reiji pointed an accusing finger toward Ruka, causing the blond teen to laugh in utter amusement. "I want a rematch! This time I'm not only going to win my shit back but also get yours too!"

"No way," laughed Ruka.

Rin then pushed himself off the brick wall behind him, stuffing his hand in one of the pockets of his leather jacket, and pulled out his wallet. "I'll bet you all the money I have and if I win you…" Rin didn't get to finish for he was cut off by Ruka's nervous laughter.

"There's no way in hell I'll be able to win against you, Rin," smiled Ruka, pushing himself up to his feet as he dusted off his faded blue jeans. Though Rin was a scatter brain most of the time, he was really smart when wanted to be. If he wanted to he'd be able to have straight marks at school, but he didn't care about school all that much. He hated school and nearly everything around him. And so he never really tried at anything.

But this place… this place right here was the only place he could really be himself.

He could cut loose at parties and show how smart he was in many different ways and demonstrate how strong he was in street fights. This was the place he belonged more than anything. These people right here were the only ones that knew of his real self, they knew what he was as a person and didn't seem to care one little bit.

Shaking his head, Mahiro cracked a smile. "Dude, you're just scared that Rin-chan will kick your ass again."

"I am not!"

"Stop lying to yourself, Ruka," giggled Aya, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend Reiji in a sort of hug. "Not only does he beat you in gambling but Rin-chan can beat you at fighting, dancing, and… let's see… what else?" She turned to her boyfriend who was rubbing his chin, thinking it over.

Rin smiled at that point as he placed his wallet back in his pocket. "Alright, how about this, Ruka, we go to the club down the street and have a little duel in drinking. If I win I get all the winning you just got, if not you have all the money I just got from my part-time job yesterday."

"Ah! Rin can out drink anyone, too!" exclaimed Aya and Reiji at the same time as they snapped their fingers.

Ruka looked between his winnings in his hand and to Rin who stood in front of him with a hand on his hip. Rin knew he had him. Ruka could never pass up a chance to drink all the alcohol he could. The guy loved to get drunk for some reason, probably because he was able to wake up to a chick in his bed every morning.

Grinning, Ruka threw a fist in the air. "You're on!"

"The guy will never change, right?" giggled Aya as she stood up and dusted off her black checkered skirt. Her words caused the whole group to laugh as Rin placed his arm on Ruka's shoulder. "You're right about that," Rin chuckled at Ruka's pout.

….

Groaning as if he were sick, Ruka placed his empty cup down upon the counted and decided to rest his head on Rin's shoulder. He had over fifteen shots so it wasn't no surprise the guy was drunk, and still Rin was going. How he was able to drink so much not even Rin knew the answer to that, but he did know this: he had won the bet. Ruka was going to give him all of his winnings and then Rin would give the money back to the others.

Rin also placed his empty cup on the counter and smiled at the bartender as she took it to refill it. She was pretty hot… no, she pretty damn sexy to him in his slightly drunken state. With her hair of brown-gold falling over her shoulder and back, framing her face, and let's not forget the body she was the most sexiest woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. Even the way she was swaying her hips… it should've been illegal.

Aya then smacked Rin on the back of the head, seeming to notice the way he was checking her out. "If you can't look at a lady properly then keep your eyes on the floor, Romeo!" she scoffed, causing the bartender to giggle as she placed Rin's glass back in front of him.

"I don't really mind as long as it's some as cute as you," she winked, placing a well manicured nail against the back of Rin's hand as he went to grab his glass. She was flirting with him, and if Rin wasn't mistaken this girl wanted one thing and one thing only from him. Something he wouldn't have minded to giver right at that moment in his condition.

Aya smacked the older woman's hand away, glaring at the bartender. "Keep your hands to yourself, hag. Just cause you like the way a guy looks at you doesn't mean that you need to flaunt your body at him when he's drunk." She then snatched Rin's glass from his hand. "And what did you do? Spike his drink?"

Reiji pulled Ruka's arm over his shoulder and pulled the blond boy to his feet. "Man, this guy is heavier than usual. Aya, I think you need to quit giving him those cupcakes you make, it's making him fat." But then before he could pull Ruka towards the back door Ruka looked up at him and… giggled.

"I think I found a strange looking stalker who wants to take me away," he giggled, before he let a series of hiccups and then suddenly he passed out again. Reiji's eye was twitching at this point and he looked about ready to drop Ruka on the floor when he stared into the eyes of his girlfriend. "Can I kill him?"

"No," answered Aya with a small smile, and then turned her attention to Rin. "Are you okay, Rin-chan? Do you need help getting up? Or better yet home?" At his nod Aya placed one his arms over her shoulders while as Mahiro too his other and helped their drunken friend to his feet, before following behind Reiji out the back door as the guy grumbling under his breath about how he was going to kill Ruka once the guy woke up.

Rin laid his head against Aya's shoulder as they made their way out the door, only to be met with the cold wind of fall. This wind seemed to have the power to clear his head and help him be able to stand on his own two feet without any need of support. After pushing Aya and Mahiro away gently, Rin smiled at their worried faces.

"I'll be fine," he said, and then made his way behind Reiji who threw Ruka down onto the side walk. "Don't be mumbling stupid shit about me being a stalker or some Easter bunny in my ear, you asshole! I'm not a freakin' bunny!

Where the hell do you see me having a fluffy tail and floppy ears?"

Chuckling, Run passed them and gave a slight wave over his shoulder. "See ya guys tomorrow."

….

Groaning from the pain pulsing through his head, Rin fell back on the floor of the entrance way of his home after he had shut and locked the door to the monastery. His whole body hurt and felt heavy, but his head was hurting the most. Usually no matter how much alcohol he drank his body would be fine, but that didn't seem to be the case tonight. Did that bartender really put something in his drink after all?

Rolling over onto his stomach, Rin was met with very familiar pink bunny sleeps. Looking up, his eyes met with the dark ones of his foster father who was currently glaring at him as if did something wrong? Great, did he do something to piss of the old man again? Not once had he seen Fujimoto look this pissed off in all of his fifteen years of being.

"Rin, what were doing out so late? And this time you come home smelling like alcohol and cigarettes!"

"All I did was hangout with some friends," groaned Rin, pushing himself up to his feet. But due to his weak legs and sharp pain in his head Rin suddenly lost his balance, and fell forward into Fujimoto's arms. "It wasn't anything too serious... just a few bets and drinks."

Rin then felt Fujimoto's body become tense against his after he had heard what his son had just said, but his muscles soon relaxed, though not by much. "Rin, I know you like these people and all, but I think you should stop," Fujimoto whispered into Rin's ear as he pulled his son closer to him. "I know you don't understand and you're probably mad at me, though… but I…"

"I know," said Rin, pushing away from the older male with a slight glare adorning his features. "It had something to do with the secret you have been keeping from me, doesn't it?"

Fujimoto's face was filled with worry as Rin pushed his way passed him. Though the older male had not said a word, Rin knew his foster father was keeping something from him for his whole life, but every time he asked about it Fujimoto would always tell him the same thing that he was just being paranoid, But Rin knew better than to believe that. He knew for the longest time that his dad was hiding something from him and that this secret… and that he wasn't normal. Come on, what sort of human could lift up a car with his bare hands?

"…Rin…" he heard Fujimoto whisper from behind him, calling out to him, but Rin didn't want to stop to listen to his lies. He kept on walking until he was away from his foster father's presence and in the safety of his own room, his face laying face first in the comfort of his pillow.

He hated the fact that everyone had some sort of secret which they had kept form him, even his own brother Yukio. So then why couldn't he have a little secret of his own – sneaking out every night o hangout with his friends? It didn't seem fair sometimes, but Rin had to put up with it. There was nothing else he could do.

"Nii-san?" mumbled Yukio's from his place across the room. "Why do you smell so funny and what's up with the clothes you're wearing?"

Rin shrugged his shoulders in answer as he closed his eyes. His head was hurting and his body felt weak. He didn't need to need to have a scolding from his baby brother about sleeping in his outing clothes with his shoes on again, so he mumbled out that he couldn't sleep and went for a little walk outside.

He knew Yukio didn't believe him, he could feel it, but he was also grateful when his baby brother didn't question him any further.

….

Groaning in slight irritation, Rin rolled over onto his side as he swatted the hand that was trying to shake him awake by the shoulder away. He hated being woken up so earlier in the morning. He hated morning period just as much as hated school, another thing that differed him from his twin. His twin loved mornings and always woke up with a smile on his face.

Then once again he felt the same hand grab him by his should and shook him, resulting in the boy to snap his eyes open and glare into the eyes of his younger brother, who was looming over him. Well, at least it wasn't the old man. That was one person he didn't wasn't to deal with this earlier in the morning.

"Nii-san, it's time to get up, so you can go to work," said Yukio with a smile, seeming to oblivious of the death glare his older brother was giving him at that moment. "And Father said you should get you ass up and make breakfast for everyone, we're hungry." And as if to demonstrate the truth to his words his stomach started to growl.

Rin stared blankly at Yukio's blushing face as his baby brother turned his attention else where, as if he were embarrassed and didn't want his older brother to know. "Wow, all you had to say was, 'I'm hungry, 'Nii-san. Please feed me,'" chuckled the elder twin as he threw the covers off him.

He found he was still dressed in his clothes from last night, only he couldn't help but notice he was no longer wearing his shoes nor his leather jacket, which he had found hanging over his bed board. Yukio had probably took them off of him and pulled the covers over his weak form after he fell into the abyss of sleep.

"Saying stuff like that is too embarrassing, besides I'm not a little kid anymore, Nii-san" stated Yukio, still glowing with a light blush. His expression… there was something off about him, and Rin didn't need his strange powers to see that. He appeared fine, but there was something underneath all that Yukio wasn't telling him. "Anyways, let's get going."

"Ah, yeah… right."

….

Glaring at the dark carpet colored floor between his feet, Rin stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as took to leaned against the wall behind him. He hated this job, working as a host at a restaurant was too much of a pain in the ass. Everyday he had to serve stupid people who were nothing more than a pain his side; there was even a little girl who dared to pull on his hair asking if it was his real color. Of course it, he was born with this hair, damn it.

Groaning, he banged his head slightly back against the wall behind him as he heard a couple of teenage girls giggling. It was probably the very same group of high school girls that were just asking for his cell number and running their slender fingers up his things not even ten minutes ago. They were such horny brats and angered him to no end.

Hearing his name being called, he turned his attention to the source and… he then felt his jaw drop at what he saw. His friends had come waltzing into the restaurant, seeming to be unaware of the looks others were giving them. Well, then again, anyone would look at the three boys since their clothes were messed up with a few blood stains and dirt, probably from a recent fight.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Can't you see that I'm busy?" growled Rin, ignoring the fact that Aya had just leapt at him as if she were some sort of rabbit, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "If I get fired again because of you then don't expect me to hangout with you guys anymore."

Mahiro was then suddenly pouting as he, too, came up to Rin and wrapped his arms around the black-blue teen's neck in hug. "That's so mean, Rin-chan." Rin felt anger boil within him, but instead of pushing Mahiro off since it would also hurt Aya who still clinging to him as well. He stayed silent and glared at Ruka's smirking face.

"Yeah, Rin-_chan_, don't be so mean," said Ruka in the same pouting like tone as Mahiro as he continued to smirk, resting his arm on Reiji's shoulder, who glared at the older blond. "Besides, we've been on our best behavior today at least let us reward ourselves."

"Get the hell off," grumbled Reiji, pushing Ruka's arm off of him.

Aya pulled away from Rin, giggling, and turned to look over her shoulder to her boyfriend who was currently trying to push Ruka away as the blond kept on with his advances, trying to give the black haired teen a playful kiss on the cheek. Rin smirked at the scene, but then, noticing his manager, his smile fell.

"Okumura shouldn't you be taking orders instead of playing around with your friends?" questioned the old man, the light shining off of his bald head, which reminded Rin of a light bulb for some odd reason. "I'll allow them to dine here, but if they cause a ruckus again then they're out."

Rin gave the bald man a nervous and very awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Yes, sire," he answered. Once the old man turned back into the kitchen Rin sent his friends, except Aya, all glares that promised death. "You heard him, now go find yourselves some place to sit."

"Sure thing, host-sama," snickered Ruka.

"Okumura-kun," called a female voice from off to the side. "We're ready to order." Rin looked over into the direction of the voice and found it was from the table of horny high school girls. Man, he should really quit this job, but he couldn't. That old man was the only one who hadn't fired him because of his friends or how he would sometimes cause trouble himself.

Pushing Mahiro off of him, Rin made his way to the table of girls after he waved his friends on to go find a table to sit at. He glared at the all-female party as he pulled out his small notepad and pen from the back pocket of his faded blue jeans, waiting for them to stop giggled and make their order. But still the four girls continued to giggle, and the one closer to Rin reached around him with her hand and groped his ass.

"Seriously, what are you bitches going to order? I'm getting pissed with all this sexual harassment and giggling," glared Rin, not bothering to swat the other girl's hand away. He really wanted to, though, but didn't. He didn't want another scolding form his manager again about abusing a woman. "Well?"

The girl that groped him giggled as she slid her hand up through his shirt from the back. _That's it I can't take this anymore_, Rin pushed the girl's hand back as he glared at her. He couldn't stand being touched like that by anyone. Sure a few hugs and things were okay, but this… it just pissed him, especially when it was a total stranger.

He then slammed his hand down on the table, gaining the attention of not only the girls but also other customers, and got into the girl's face. "Touch me again and you won't live long," he growled, grabbing a fist full of her school shirt. "Hears a little advice, I hate girls like you"

"Really?" she questioned as she continued to smirk at him, tilting her pretty head to the side. "You weren't complaining when we were all touching you. Just admit it, you actually like it."

_This girl… I'm really… I really want to kill her _– thought Rin as his glare intensified when he noticed her smirk turned into a lust filled smile. Still gripping the collar of her shirt, Rin pulled back his clenched fist as if he was getting ready to punch even the girl he was gripping onto.

"Rin-chan, stop," called the voices of his friends, but Rin ignored them, though he wasn't able to ignore them for long. Ruka had snuck up behind him and took hold of his wrist, keeping him from punching the girl in the face. "If you don't stop Headshine-san might really fire you this time."

Rin glanced over his shoulder at Ruka, noticing that the rest of his friends were standing right behind him. They all appeared worried, well Aya actually had this face that clearly said she was pissed and was glaring at the annoying females at the table he was serving. It was then Ruka's words sunk in. He was right. If Rin ended up hitting this girl, no matter what the reason was, he would be fired. He needed this job and he needed the money.

Sighing, Rin released the girl, causing Ruka to also release his hold on him, and stood up straight after picking up his notepad and pen that he dropped from off the floor. He stared at the girls with a grin, though behind that grin evil was boiling. The annoying females seemed to have sensed the anger behind that smile, along with his friends, for they finally decide to make their order.

Tucking his things away in his back pocket, Rin turned his back on the table and made his leave to the kitchen. He was surprised to find that his manager was standing by the entrance. "Uh… sir, is everything alright?" Rin sure hoped it was. He really didn't want to get fired again. This was the only job close to his house and, though the pay wasn't all that good, was the only place that would actually tolerate him.

The bald man sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes trained on the table that he had just severed. "I know you hate this kind of thing, especially when all those girls do is harass you, but please try to show a little restraint. I don't want to have people complaining about how they were assaulted."

Rin smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid the bald man's eyes that were staring now straight at him. "You saw that?" he asked, bringing his gaze down to stare at the floor between his feet.

"I had no choice since Yuno came to get me, she said some girls were causing you some trouble."

_Yuno… you mean, that stranger girl who's always quiet and keeping to herself?_ – thought Rin, glancing over his shoulder to the shy looking girl across the room taking orders for a young couple. She was usually the type to stay silent, never stepping in any sort of violent matter. Rin always thought she was just the type of girl who couldn't do anything by herself, but now… now Rin was staring at the real her.

She was pretty, maybe not as pretty as those horny high school girls he was serving, but none the less she was cute. She always wore this innocent expression on her face, and right now as she was talking to the couple her cheeks was shaded with a tint of pink which made her even cuter.

"You should stop staring and get to work," said the old manager, smacking Rin upside the head. "You can tell your thanks later." He then disappeared into the kitchen.

Rubbing the offended area on his head, Rin followed after him, his eyes still lingering on Yuna, who was now bowing her head and saying her thanks to the customer. She was so much better at this job than he was.

….

Pulling up the collar of his leather jacket, Rin counted off the seconds that went passing by in his head as he sat there in a crouched position by the back door of the restaurant. He glared at the brick wall across from his and still Yuna had not come off. It would've been less boring that was for sure, but he didn't need them to scare the hell out of the girl.

In fact, Rin had the feeling he would wound up scaring the girl shitless. It wouldn't come as much as a surprise, everyone at his job knew he was a delinquent and did nothing but cause trouble for those around him. Everyone was scared of him, except his manager. Well, that was going to end starting now… that was unless he could change Yuna's opinion of him starting now.

Hearing the back door just to his right open, Rin looked up to see who it was to find Yuna just standing there in the doorway staring at him with wide eyes full of fear behind her glasses. Rin had to admit even in casual clothes she was pretty, prettier even if that was possible, though her hair full of chestnut-brown now hid her face and the clothes she wore was nothing but a red sweater under a brown coat and blue jeans, which were hiding her nice figure.

"O-O-O-O," she stammered as she continued to stare at him, her whole face turning as red as a tomato.

"Yo," grinned Rin as pushed himself up to his feet, causing the young girl to take a few steps back into the building. But she didn't get far for he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the doorway. "Hey, that's a little rude when I waited out here for twenty minutes for you," growled Rin, his eyes boring into hers.

Yuna's face turned even redder as she stared at Rin's hand holding her wrist, which had caused Rin to raise brow in question. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but all she did was open and close her mouth, which irritated the hell out of Rin, but still he tried to stay calm. He hated when someone didn't just up and speak their mind, that was unless it was something he didn't want to hear.

"Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for earlier it really helped me out," said Rin as he moved his face closer to hers until they were almost nose to nose with a grin. He then blinked in surprised when he found the girl was nodded with a small smile on her face. "You know… you're really cute when you smile."

His grin then returned as he slid his hand down wrist to take hold of her hand. She stared at him in surprise with red cheeks, and Rin could swear he felt the he was holding was shaking. She was acting as if she was scared of him, but Rin could sense that it was just nervous. She probably never had a guy call or cute or held hands with one before… until now.

Man. How cute can this girl get?" – questioned Rin in his thoughts, chuckling slightly as he pulled her along out of the alley and down the sidewalk. He was sort of surprised she was being so obedient instead of… well, being scared of him. But what made him even more surprised was when he felt her grip on his hand tighten as she entwined her fingers with his. She was being so shy and nervous before, but now she seemed to have gained a certain level of confidence.

"Hey, Yuna," started Rin, glancing over his shoulder at her. "I was wondering what your last name is? I mean, all I know is you first, so… well, usually friends know the whole name, right?" He scratched his cheek with his pointer finger as he smiled at her in a sheepish manner.

Yuna smiled back at him, though it was a small smile, as she stared down at their conjoined hands. "It's Michi," she answered, but as soon as she had said those words the streetlights around them started to flicker off and on, bringing with it an ominous fog. "Okumura-kun, what's happening?" Her grip on his hand tightened as she stood close behind him, their bodies almost touching.

Glaring the mist of fog that suddenly surrounded them, Rin took a slight step back and pulled Yuna close. He had know idea what was going on but he had a suddenly feeling it wasn't anything good, and he wasn't about to stick around to find out. Tightening his grip on Yuna's hand Rin pulled her along as he ran as fast he could in the opposite direction from where they were originally headed.

But the two teens didn't get far when Rin felt something suddenly grab him by his shirt collar and toss him aside as if he were nothing, taking Yuna along with him, having his back slam into a near by car that was parked on the other side of the road. Groaning in slight pain, Rin shook his head. Damn that hurt," he muttered under his breath "Hey, Yuna, you okay?"

Opening one of his eyes, he peered down to the girl in his lap with her head resting against his chest. "Hey, Yu –" he was cut off by realization when he noticed the cut above her left eye and the blood staining his shirt where her head was. "Yuna! Hey, get a hold of yourself!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly, but still she did not stir.

_This is just great! _– thought Rin as he glared into the mist surrounding them, holding Yuna close to him. He didn't know what was going or what the hell just attacked him, but he knew that he had get away as far as he could. He spared the girl in his arms a small glance… if it was even possible to get away.

"Damn," he growled, pushing himself to his feet, taking Yuna with him. "I really wished I stayed home this morning."

* * *

**The End**


	2. The truth behind all the lies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Blue Exorcist nor its character, though there are a few characters in this story that I do own

**Warning**: there is a lot of language and violence, and there may be some missed spelled words and context

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The truth behind all the lies**_

* * *

Sighing, Yukio dropped his mechanical pencil down on his desk as leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head of black-brown hair. It had been hours since he had last since Rin, seeing him off to go to work, and yet… he glanced out the near by window by his desk. He had the feeling his brother was in trouble. It was probably his imagination, but still he couldn't shake this feeling that Rin needed him some how.

"…Rin…" Yukio whispered under his breath, dropping his hands on his desk in front of him. He was quiet as he just stared out the window before turning his gaze turned to the grandfather clock outside his room in the hall. Rin should've been home by now. "Maybe I should go check on him."

Pushing back his chair, Yukio stood up from his seat, grabbing his jacket, and made his way out the room.

….

Glancing over his shoulder, Rin noticed that the shadow figure among the mist was just a few meters away and it was getting closer. Coughing, he pushed himself further, running as far as his feet would allow him, as he tightening his grip on Yuna's upper thighs, making sure she didn't fall off his back. He needed to get as far away as he could from this thing and hurry to a hospital to make sure Yuna was truly okay.

Once he felt he was far enough, he stopped and leaned his side against the alley wall to catch his breath. "What the hell is that thing?" he coughed, hunched over slightly. "I've never seen anything like it in my life!" Rin paused, holding his breath, when he felt a chill go up his spine.

He could feel it… whatever that creature was he could feel it coming closer to him, full of hunger and anger. Closing his eyes tightly, Rin pushed himself away from the wall and continued to make his way down the alley at full speed, holding tight to Yuna.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered under his breath, making a left turn. He sure hoped he was going the right way; it had been awhile since he took this way to the hospital. But even more than that he really wanted to know what was happening. First the mist and now this weird shadow guy coming after them. It wasn't normal, it was just not normal.

Rin made another left turn and… "Shit!" he cursed, glaring at the brick wall that blocked his path. He hit a dead-end, just his luck in this kind of situation. Usually he would just go back and find his way around, but at the moment he had no time, especially with some weird guy who belonged in a scary rated R movie was after them.

_Ba-bump_… _Ba-bump_…

Rin felt the back of his shirt start to cling to his pale skin due to the sweat that started to gather; in fact his whole body was sweating. Was he scared? Shaking his head, Rin glanced over his shoulder and then before he knew it he released a sigh of relief. It didn't matter how much he tried to fool himself he was scared as shit. He knew if he didn't get away he would be dead.

But his relief didn't last long when he felt that same chill go through his body and when he opened his eyes he found that the shadow creature stood just behind him. "Crap!" he cursed with panic and fear as he turned to face the inhuman creature. He was about to take a step back… he glanced at the nearby door to the abandoned store near by. If he went through there he could get to the park across the street and then the hospital.

He then turned his attention back to the shadow creature in front of him as it made its way closer toward him, and with each step it took Rin took a step back until he could no longer move. _Calm down, calm down, calm down!_ He chanted this over and over in his head, hoping it would ease his mind and heart, which was pounding against his ribcage at a dangerous rate.

Snapping open his eyes, Rin used all the strength he could muster into his legs and charged at the closed door, leaping into the air and thrusting his leg out, knocking the door in. Rin didn't even bother to look behind him to see if the creature was following him, he knew it was. He could sense it.

"Hang in there, Yuna!" he yelled, leaping forward into a near by window, shattering it to pieces. Ignoring the cuts and bruises, Rin pushed forward at full speed toward the park across the street, but he didn't get far. Just when he reached the middle of the street he felt something sharp pierce through his skin right below his ribcage.

Suddenly, he heard a giggle right next to his ear and then the next thing he knew was that Yuna's weight had disappeared. What the hell just happened, he wondered, slowly turning his wide eyes to the source of his pain. Where the dagger had stabbed him blood had soaked his shirt and jacket and the hem of his jeans.

"I never thought that you would be such a fool to trust someone you just met, Okumura-kun," giggled Yuna's voice from behind him. Turning around in a slow motion as he pulled out the dagger in his side, Rin found himself face-to-face with the shadow creature and… was that really suppose to be Yuna? She was like a different person. Her hair that was a soft tone of blond and brown was now a pure black and her eyes that were so beautiful, full of pure innocence, Rin could have stared into them all day was now a dark shade of crimson, almost like blood.

Yuna smiled at Rin, though her eyes that stared behind those thin glasses were filled with lust and hunger. "I thought that _his _son would at least be able to figure it out." She then tossed her glasses on the ground near her feet before crushing them under her foot. "But I guess I shouldn't have expected much from a half-breed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled to the girl as he pressed a hand firmly to his open wound on his side. He had better do something fast or else he wouldn't last long. He could already feel the strength in his body slowly slipping from him, and his vision was starting to get blurry. Screw getting Yuna to the hospital since it appeared her wounds where now healed, he needed to get himself to the hospital.

Yuna flipped her hair over her shoulder and snapped her fingers, and in a blink of an eye her outfit was complete different from the one the cute, shy girl Yuna was wearing. She now stood before him with only a black top that was like a bikini top with a pair of tight shorts that hugged on her well developed curves.

Compared to the other Yuna who was cute and those horny high school girls from earlier this girl was plain out sexy, even sexier than that bartender that supposedly spiked his drinks at the bar last night. She had curves in all the right places, and dang was her chest huge.

Shaking his head, Rin pushed all those thoughts out his mind and focused on the main important one, for him to get as far away as he could and find some help. Taking a step back and then another and another, Rin kept moving back, gaining as much distance as he could from them, and then he swiftly turned his back to them and made a dash for the park.

He had no idea what was going on, everything just kept getting more and more confusing as time went on. Yuna had started working at the restaurant a few months after he did. She was _supposed_ to be a shy girl that never talked to anyone. She never even looked in Rin's direction before and now suddenly she turns into a different person with the snap of her fingers.

Coughing, Rin tightened his grip on his wound, blood seeping through his fingers, as he made his way through the park. He felt so weak… so tired… did this always happen when someone lost too much blood? He didn't even lose that much blood that he knew of. Did she put poison on that dagger or something? What was going –

But before he could full process that thought in his mind, for everything blacked out, his whole mind shut down even before his knees hit the ground.

….

"Hmm… I guess it doesn't matter if we go after him or not, does it, my pet?" questioned Yuna as she bent over to pick up her dagger. That boy, Okumura Rin, would be dead soon due to the poison she had soaked her dagger in earlier. She had to admit, though, that he was not what she had expected from her times disguising herself as a human. He was sweet and even risked his life to save hers. If it wasn't for her duty she would've probably have fallen for the boy, though he was fifty years younger than her.

Sighing, she wiped the blood off of her dagger with a rag she pulled out of her back pocket. Her pet, Kaigetsu, growled as he took a step around her, making his way toward Rin. She would've ordered him to stop, the poison was going to kill him, not even a full fledged demon could survive her dead poison. But she stayed silent.

Dusting off her shorts and exposed legs, Yuna pushed herself up to her feet and watched as her pet went to go finish the job that they were suppose to do. "Sorry, Okumura-kun," she whispered under her breath before turning her back on what was to come and made her way down the street.

….

Coughing, Rin pushed himself up onto his hands and knees as he scanned his surroundings. What happened to him? One minute he was running for his life the next he found himself on the ground. Did he pass out or something? That's when everything hit. Some type of shadow creature, Yuna turning into a hot chick, and the wound on his side. He was running away to the hospital for help.

Rin pulled the hem of his shirt up until it reached the lower half of his chest and found that there was a large amount of blood soaking his pale skin, slowly seeping from the puncture wound under his ribs. He could've sworn he saw the skin slowly closing over, but he couldn't be sure. Well, at least he wasn't going to die right away from the blood loss, he noted, dropping his shirt back over his stomach.

Groaning, he climbed up to his feet and made his way through the park toward the hospital, better safe than sorry he told himself. It was funny, though. Though the blood flow from his wound had slowed over time, he still felt weak and… Rin covered his mouth as he coughed into his hand.

"Nii-san?"

Removing his now blood soaked hand from his mouth, Rin looked straight ahead of him and found Yukio just a few feet away on the other side of the park. Letting a grin spread upon his features, he threw his none bloody hand in the air to wave at his little brother. "Yukio, hey, man! You won't believe what just hap–" Rin was cut off when he felt something pierce through him. He noticed his brother's smile slip and an expression of horror to replace it.

"Nii-san!" he yelled, rushing forward, but he didn't get far due something grabbing him and tossing him aside as if he were a rag doll. Rin tried to call out to his little brother, but he couldn't. When he parted his lips to speak he ended coughed up a mouth full of blood.

_Am I going to die just like this? _– thought Rin, watching as his brother struggled to get out of the grip of the shadow creature that loomed over him. If he didn't do anything both his brother and him would end up died. He didn't care if he died as long as his brother lived. It was his job… no, he promised Yukio that he would always be there for him and protect him.

"…Yukio…" he whispered, blood pouring from his mouth and gut where he got stabbed as he fell toward the ground. Using what little strength he had left, Rin pushed himself up to his feet and turned his head slightly to look behind him. It didn't surprise him to find another shadow creature there, licking its jagged white teeth. Yeah, he would die and then he would be eaten most likely by this creature, or eaten while he was still alive.

Blood pouring from his mouth and gut, Rin turned around in a swift manner and thrust his leg out, hitting the shadow creature in the side of its head, sending it flying into a near by swing set. Rin then begun to notice that his vision was started to turn black at the edges when he noticed another shadow creature charging its way over to them.

_Not good… _- thought Rin as he glanced back over his shoulder to where his brother was on his back trying his best to fight off the creature towering over him. Then suddenly the pain in his gut had disappeared and all he knew was rage, and Rin found himself charging at the new comer shadow, which in return was also running at him. Rin leapt into the air over the shadow creature's head, landing behind him in a crouch.

Rin didn't know where this power had come from, but he did know he could use it save him and his brother. He would kill these things and tear them to pieces until there was nothing left.

Grabbing the closet thing to him, which was a stick as thick as a metal pole; Rin wrapped his hands tightly around the piece of wood, brought his arms back, and swung. The stick slapped right into the shadow's head, nearly snapping it in two, but Rin didn't stop there. He kept going, until the thick branch had had enough, snapping into two when it landed one last blow to the creature's head.

The creature cradled its head between its hands as it snarled, baring its jagged teeth at Rin. Grinning, Rin threw his head back and suddenly burst out laughing as he raised his arms out to the side, still holding the other half the stick in his hands. The shadow creature growled at him and swung its arm out toward Rin, having the appendage form into a… spear? Rin twisted off to the side, grabbing the shadow by its spear like arm, and with barley any effort tore the creature's limb from his body.

Blood gushed from the stump that was once its arm onto the ground and on Rin's face and clothes.

The shadow creature howled in pain, holding the stump of his arm high in the air as it fell to its knees, blood pouring from it and splattering to the ground.

Rin loved the sound of the creature's agonizing cries of pain. He wanted to hear more it, see more blood until the ground was covered with it. After dropping the broken stick to the ground Rin grabbed the shadow creature by its neck, pulling back his hand still holding the sword-like arm and then thrust the tip of the sword through the creature's skull. Blood gushed out onto him causing Rin to grin even wider.

"Is that it?" questioned Rin with a pout, dropping the corpse to the ground. He had just killed one of the shadow creatures with his own two hands, and yet he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. Needed more. The blood on his fingers, under his nails, and on his face felt so good. Felt so right. Bringing one of his hands up to his face, Rin allowed his tongue to dance across his skin, tasting the mixture of the shadow's blood and his own. He wanted more… but he wanted human blood.

Glancing over his shoulder, Rin spotted his brother now on his feet, holding his bleeding shoulder as he glared at the being in front of him that had transformed both its arms into spears. And then just like that the hunger was gone, his blood lust and anger and insanity vanishing, now leaving worry and fear. His brother was hurt and if he didn't do anything he would die.

Rin was about to call out to his brother, but before he could part his lips the pain from his stomach had kicked in and his knees crumbled underneath him. He hit the ground hard and coughed, blood filling his mouth. "Nii-san!" called Yukio's breathless voice, filled with panic and worry.

But Rin ignored his brother's voice, or more precise he didn't really hear it. Yukio sounded so far away, though he was only a few meters away. Rin's eyelids felt heavy, and pain was pretty much oozing from every pore in his body. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but he knew if he slept now he wouldn't ever wake up. It was then a sound of shuffling feet and voices calling out to him had come to him just as his mind and body was shutting down. And then the scent of blood had clouded his senses.

That's right, Yukio was hurt.

Groaning, Rin pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood as he did so and blood from his gut to splatter on the ground under him. He looked around him, finding that the other two shadows were dead and Yukio was crouched in front of him with Fujimoto by his side. _When did the old man get here? And what the hell happened?_ He had wanted to ask these things, but before he could his vision suddenly blurred. The next thing Rin knew was everything had turned black, his mind and body had started to shut down on him, and he closed his eyes as his body fell back to the ground.

"_What's this for?" asked the seven year old boy, taking hold of the small pendent that his foster father placed around his neck, which was connected to a silver chain. The pendent had the shape of an oval and… was it him or did the pendent seem to glow a bright blue when he touched it, just as his eyes. He didn't remember it glowing like that when Fujimoto had touched it. _

_The boy looked back at his foster father from behind his black-blue bangs that fell over his eyes, watching as Fujimoto's eyes trained on the pendent that continued to glow in his hand. "That is to protect you from not only bad things but also from yourself, Rin," answered his foster father, now looking into his eyes._

"_Protect me?" questioned Rin, tilting his head slightly to the side. "But why would I need to be protected and from myself at that?"_

"_You'll see when you're older, Rin." Fujimoto took Rin's hand that held the pendent and stared into the boy's ice-blue eyes. "Now, Rin, I want you to keep this – never take it off no matter what. Otherwise something bad will happen. Do you understand?"_

_Rin stared into his foster father's eyes before looking at the glowing pendent, in the middle of the glowing orb was a small silver cross. He didn't really understand why he had to wear it; he wasn't a danger to anyone. At least he didn't think he was one. He was still a child. What could he do? Besides sending grown men to the hospital?_

"_I understand, Daddy," said Rin, now staring into Fujimoto's eyes. If his foster father told him to do it he would do it. The old man knew what he was doing, after all. Or at least Rin thought he did. He was a child, so he knew less of the world than this man did._

Groaning, Rin rolled over onto his side, though he regretted it dearly for the stitches in his gut stared to pull in different directions causing him to wince in pain with a grunt escaping past his lips. "Nii-san, try not to move too much or you could reopen your wounds," said a voice that sounded an awfully lot like Yukio's. But Rin ignored it and tried to block out the pain as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"How long have I been out?" he asked behind clenched teeth, his eyes still tightly closed. He never felt so much pain in one spot before, actually he never felt this kind of pain at all. Sure, he got into a lot of fights, but he only came out with a few bruises and scrapes… not this.

He had a fucking hole in his stomach.

Opening one of his eyes, he met with his younger twin's worried filled sea-green orbs that shun with tears. He was crying? Yukio hadn't cried for years since they were seven, but now here he was with tears in his eyes. Then again Rin would probably be crying too if he saw Yukio in his shoes.

Reaching out, Rin brushed one of the tears away as he grinned at his little brother who in return smiled back, though it was a small smile filled with relief and sadness. "Hey, what's with the waterworks, huh? I'm not dead yet, am I?" laughed Rin, ruffling Yukio's hair.

Yukio laughed as well, his tears breaking free, and playfully slapped Rin's hand away. But Rin wasn't done attacking his little brother. This time he used both his hands, causing Yukio to struggle to get away. "Nii-san, stop it!" laughed Yukio, slapping away his older brother's hands.

"Nope," grinned Rin, still ruffling up his little brother's hair. "This is your punishment for making me wake up to your crying face!"

But their fun was cut short when they heard the door to the room open and their foster father walked in with someone right behind him… Rin's eyes widened when he caught sight of the person. He knew this person, though he was certain he never saw this man before in his life.

Fujimoto met Rin's eyes briefly before turning to Yukio, who was finally able to grab Rin by his wrists. His expression clearly stated he wanted the younger twin out of the room so he could speak with Rin.

Yukio seemed to have gotten the message and stood from his seat, releasing Rin's wrists. "I'm glad your feeling better, Nii-san," smiled Yukio at Rin, who stared blank faced at the crimson haired stranger in the room. He bowed his head in respect to the man and Fujimoto before making his way to the door. With one last look at Rin, Yukio shut the door behind him.

"What's this all about?" questioned Rin, glaring at the stranger. He didn't know why he hated this strange man, he never met him before, but he could feel… he could sense this man wasn't human. He was like those shadow creatures, and yet he wasn't. His aura was close to theirs, but if Rin had to guess he had the same aura as Yuna.

_Speaking of Yuna I wonder if she's okay _– thought Rin, breaking eye contact with the man and stared at his hands that lay in his lap on the white covers. She was his enemy, she tried to kill him. But she was still the same as the Yuna who he had a crush on. The same shy and cute girl who blushed from the simplest things.

Shaking his head, Rin turned his attention to his foster father who seemed to be trying to muster up what to say, or how to say it without Rin getting pissed off. "Well?" he pushed, staring into Fujimoto's dark eyes.

"I don't really know what to say," sighed Fujimoto, putting his hands on his hips as he stretched his body slightly. "I never expected them to find you so soon before you could even awaken. Then again with that necklace it would be hard when it seals your powers."

"What the hell does that mean?" growled Rin, glaring now at his foster father.

"It means," continued the strange man, "that you are not normal or to be more precise you're not human. You are a child born between a demon and a human."

Rin snapped his attention to the man, his eyes wide with disbelief, before staring back into Fujimoto's dark orbs that were filled with regret. He was some kind of monster? That couldn't be true. It just couldn't be… could it? He then remembered how he had killed that shadow creature and how his body was controlled by blood lust and anger. He even wanted to kill his own twin at some point.

He was a monster… he was some kind of demon?

"Can I ask you something?" asked the crimson haired man, staring straight at Rin with his blood colored eyes from behind his sunglasses. Rin didn't answer instead he raised his brows acknowledging the unasked question. "Do you remember what happened eight years ago when your powers first manifested?"

"Hold on… I thought you said I haven't awakened my powers yet?"

The man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. "Yes, we did say that, didn't we? But the truth is, Rin that your demonic powers that were originally sealed within a sword called the Kurikara... well, let's just say that on the day of your seventh birthday something happened and your powers broke out of control."

Fujimoto took a seat at the foot of Rin's bed, his hands folded in his lap. "Well, to put it bluntly the Kurikara could no long hold your demonic powers, they were too strong. So strong in fact and you awakened, though it was only for a split second, and the sword broke. It could no longer contain your powers, and so…"

"For awhile you were a demon so to speak, running wild, and had to be locked away," said the man. "It was around then that Fujimoto here came to me for my help and in doing so I created that stone around your neck."

Blinking, Rin turned his attention from Fujimoto and back to the man, eyes wide with shock. He knew for awhile… actually his whole life that he wasn't normal and that Fujimoto was hiding something from him, but Rin never expected all this. He never expected to be told he was some kind of monster. Now that that he thought about it this man… _I remember now… he was there._

Though it was a haze filled with the blinding rage to kill and slaughter, he remembered seeing this man. He remembered this man… Suigestsu was the one who made this necklace to seal his demon self… Rin's hand unconsciously reached for his pendent resting against his bare chest.

"Wait a minute… you mean my pendent seals my powers?" questioned Rin, his voiced filled with desperation as he tightened his grip on the pendent that begun to glow with his touch. "What does that mean? How does this small stone seal away my powers?"

Suigetsu tilted his head the the side slightly as he pushed his sunglasses up from his eyes, revealing their blood red color. "Hmm… it's so strange… you're completely different from the boy who tried to kill his younger twin brother," he stated in a calm but very intrigued manner. "Then again that was the demon you, I'm not very surprised since you're now human."

_Wait… I attacked Yukio? _– thought Rin, trying to remember the events of that day, of his and Yukio's seventh birthday, but all he could recall was a red haze and the hunger. He couldn't remember if he had hurt his brother or not. He just couldn't remember. And come to think of it, it was around that time he gained the power to sense things.

Shaking his head, Rin glared at the man. "You didn't answer my question!"

Fujimoto sighed as if he were giving in to defeat before taking Rin's free hand into his own, which gained the teen's attention. "Rin… I never…" This wasn't like the old man at all and that worried expression full of guilt… it twisted Rin's heart into a painfully knot.

"After your powers awakened, ultimately breaking my beloved sword, we had two option: to seal the demon within you or let you run amuck and kill you," stated the crimson haired man, making his way across the room until he stood a few inches away from the bed, towering over Rin. "We ended up resealing your powers within you with that stone, and eventually you became human again."

Rin glared at the man as he took the pendent from his grasp and held it in his own gloved hands, and still the pendent continued to glow that bright blue color even without Rin's touch. "You see, I created this stone, infusing some of my own power within it. But even that wasn't enough to seal away your powers and demonic blood."

Growling as if he were an animal, Rin snatched the pendent back from the man, while freeing his other hand from Fujimoto's grasp. He could feel the sudden urge to slit their throats having their blood soak the floor of the room, but he fought against it, feeling sick to his stomach that some part of him actually enjoyed the image of that in his mind. His demon self? What the hell was he saying? He wasn't a monster. He was Okumura Rin, a human who was raised by Fujimoto.

"In order to seal away your demon blood and keep you human, I had to use the blood of a pure human."

"Wait… what?"

"I had infused my powers along with the blood of a human being in that stone."

….

Using his forearm to shadow his eyes away from the light that lightened his and Yukio's room from the city peering in from the window, Rin stared at the ceiling as he lay there on his bed, unable to sleep. Above him, he could hear Yukio roll over onto his side as he slept. Ever since he learned about what he was Rin couldn't even dare close his eyes, afraid of what he might dream of or afraid that he might become a monster again.

Sighing, Rin sat up as he threw the covers off of him, gripping tightly to his bandaged gut as he climbed out of his bed. He made his way over to the window, keeping his steps careful as not to awake Yukio. Slowly, he pushed open the window, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Clenching his teeth against the pain, Rin pushed his legs out the window, using the window sill as a support. He took a few deep breaths, keeping a hand pressed against his bandaged stomach. This would hurt, he knew that, but Rin couldn't stay here. He had to leave; he had to get away from here until he calmed down. But what if he ran into more shadow creatures or Yuna?

Shaking his head, Rin slid his body down out the window, and instead of landing in the rose bush or on his feet gracefully Rin landed in a crouch but lost his balance do to the pain and found himself in ball.

"Shit," he groaned, wrapping his arms around his middle as he gritted his teeth together. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. He didn't think it would hurt this bad, then again he had hole in his stomach. What was he expecting to happen, his landing to be perfect with no pain?

Trying to block out the pain the best he could, Rin pushed himself up to his feet and made his way out the monastery's entrance gate. It wasn't his first time sneaking out. But he knew if his foster father or Yukio found out he'd be killed for sure.

….

Grinning, Ruka grabbed his winnings off the ground as his three friends cursed up a storm about losing again for the umpteenth time, especially Aya since she no longer had any money to buy her school lunch. He loved gypping his friends out of their money. Good thing Rin wasn't there or he would lose all his winnings right after getting them.

Speaking of Rin… he's been missing for two whole days after his 'date' with his co-worker Yuna. Though Ruka was happy he was able to keep his winnings, he was worried. He even called Rin's cell phone and asked people at their school and still there was nothing. No one knew where he was. He would've asked Yukio, Rin's younger twin brother, but Rin said not get Yukio involved with his 'other' life. Whatever the hell that meant.

"This sucks," grumbled Mahiro, crossing his arms as he pouted. "I wish Rin-chan were here, and then he would've kicked your ass, Ruka."

Reiji leaned over from where he sat on the cement and grabbed Ruka by the collar of his coat, glaring into the older boy's eyes. "I'm really tired of losing my money to you, you cheating bastard," he growled, pushing Ruka away. "By the way, has anyone seen Rin? I need that guy to get my money back."

Aya sighed, brushing her hair over her shoulder before counting what was left in her wallet. Ruka could tell she was worried. Everyone was worried. Rin was part of their group, their friend who they could all count on to make things fun no matter what.

Hearing a shuffle of feet, Ruka and his three friends looked down to the alley entrance. At first nothing was there, but then a dark figure emerged from around the corner. "Rin!" called Mahiro, climbing to his feet. Ruka stared at the black-blue haired teen with wide eyes.

Rin smiled weakly at them as he leaned his side against the alley wall for support as he tried to catch his breath. Ruka then noticed that Rin wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. He didn't even wear a jacket or shirt for that matter, giving the group a perfect view of his bandaged torso, blood staining the bandages.

"Hey, guys," Rin chuckled weakly, blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth. "Sorry, I haven't been around."

Aya was the first to regain her senses as she stood and made her way over to Rin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "What happened to you?" she yelled, sobbing slightly. "Who did this to you?"

Rin smiled at her weakly before resting his head against her shoulder. Aya staggered back as Rin applied more of his weight upon her. "Whoa! Hey!" yelled Aya in worry as she stumbled back until she fell back on her butt. It was around then Ruka and the others had made their way over to her. "Rin?"

Reiji pulled Rin back into his arms having Rin's head fall back against his chest. "Hey…" he paused, getting a good look at Rin's face, anyone could see he was unconscious. "What do we do?" asked Reiji, turning to Ruka, who was looking at Rin's bandaged torso.

"Shouldn't we at least try to stop the blood?" questioned Mahiro, giving Aya a hand and pulling her up to her feet. Ruka looked from Reiji's face to Aya's then to Mahario's until he found himself staring into Rin's. He appeared in pain, his breathing uneven and very heavy. He needed help, admitted Ruka. And he needed it now.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
